prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWF Divas: Tropical Pleasure
WWF Divas: Tropical Pleasure is a video release put out by the WWE on April 9, 2002. This originally aired on UPN in March 2002, titled as WWF Divas: Sex on the Beach. Description Run off to the sand, sun and warm waters of the Bahamas! See Ivory, Jacqueline, Lita, Sara, Sharmell Sullivan, Stacy Keibler, Terri Runnels, Torrie Wilson and Trish Stratus like you've never seen them before... the titillation will astound you. Find out why tropical breezes can't cool down these sultry sirens! Gasp in awe at the incredible hotness of these World Wrestling Federation Divas! Chapters *Stacy *Ivory *Sharmell *Torrie *Sara *Lita *Jacqueline *Terri *Trish Extras *No Way Out (Trish vs. Stephanie) (PPV - February 25, 2001) *Invasion (Bra & Panties Tag Team Match) (PPV - July 22, 2001) *No Mercy (Lingerie Match) (PPV - October 21, 2001) *Egg Nog Match (Torrie vs. Stacy) (Raw - December 24, 2001) *Survivor Series (Six-Pack Challenge for Women's Championship) (PPV - November 18, 2001) *Gravy Bowl Match (Stacy vs. Trish) (Smackdown - November 22, 2001) *Vengeance (Trish vs. Jacqueline) (December 9, 2001) *6-Woman Tag Match (Raw - August 20, 2001) *Trish vs. Lita (Raw - November 19, 2001) *Spanking Match (Trish vs. Torrie) (Raw - July 23, 2001) *Babe of the Year (2001 Trish Stratus photoshoot) *Raw Cover Shoot (December 2001, Stacy & Torrie) Easter Eggs (Hidden Features) *Go to the "Extras" menu, and highlight the Gravy Bowl Match. Once there, press your Left button, and a note will appear saying "come inside". Press your Enter button, and you will be taken to another menu with a few more extras, mostly personal details from some of the Divas on certain personal experiences: **Divas' Secrets ***Favorite Lingerie ***Sharmell's First Kiss ***Worst Pick-up Line ***What If? ***Good or Bad? ***Lita's First Kiss ***First Time ***Terri's Prom Gallery Divas Tropical Pleasure 1.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 2.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 3.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 4.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 5.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 6.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 7.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 8.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 9.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 10.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 11.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 12.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 13.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 14.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 15.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 16.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 17.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 18.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 19.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 20.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 21.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 22.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 23.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 24.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 25.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 26.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 27.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 28.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 29.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 30.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 31.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 32.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 33.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 34.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 35.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 36.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 37.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 38.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 39.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 40.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 41.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 42.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 43.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 44.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 45.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 46.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 47.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 48.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 49.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 50.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 51.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 52.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 53.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 54.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 55.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 56.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 57.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 58.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 59.png Divas Tropical Pleasure 60.png External links *IMDB Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases Category:DVD releases